Sara smiled
by labrat love
Summary: After Sara turns Greg down again he goes to Nick for help, what he gets, however is not what he went for.mild language, mild slash, mild suggestive themes, a mild fic...


Sara felt bad, she had turned Greg down again, he was cute and everything, he just wasn't her type, he was more like a little brother than a love interest. She hummed quietly along with the radio on her way home for some much needed rest, she did after all have the next day off.

"Man, I have no idea what I am doing wrong! I have been sweet and generous, I turned the old Sanders charm WAY up, I even noticed she got new shoes! And still nothing!" Greg paced in the lab. Nick leaned on the table with an "I told you so" look on his face.

"C'mon Greggo, how many times do I have to tell you, she doesn't like you that way!"

"But she said I was cute!"

"Everyone says you're cute Greg, it doesn't count!" Nick flushed slightly at the comment, and hoped the younger man didn't notice. Luckily for him Greg was still pacing the floor like a zoo animal. What Nick said was true half the building had a crush on the lab rat, including himself. Greg could have his pick of anyone, but he choose the one person who didn't want him. Sara Sidle.

Sara slid into the shower letting he hot water work the aches from her muscles. She sighed and thought about Greg. He did deserve someone, he was a great guy. Smart, funny, thoughtful, he was nearly flawless. He did have a tendency to bounce off the walls, and he was an incurable flirt, but nobody is perfect.

"The ladies love you Nicky, gimmie some tips! Please!" Greg was literally on his knees begging Nick for help. The Texan practically leapt out of his skin when the blond wrapped his arms around his calf and rested his head on his knee.

"Alright! Alright! I'll help! Just get up" anything to get him off his leg. Nicks mind wandered somewhere less that appropriate when his colleague was in that position. "Why don't you come to my place later tonight and we can work out a game plan, or something." He nearly hit himself, why was he helping the man who dominated most of his free thoughts get someone else?

Putting on her pajamas Sara felt a wave of guilt again. The spark in Greg's eye dimmed after she had said no. He laughed it off, but she could tell this may be one of the last times he tried. But she knew Nick was always there to pick him up, dust him off and put the spark back in his eyes. Of course! Nick! the two were nearly inseparable. But wouldn't that be awkward Sara wondered...

Greg sank comfortably into the same spot he normally occupied on Nick's leather couch, while his friend fetched drinks. A beer and a Mountain Dew, same as always. Nick refused to touch the stuff, but he always had some for Greg, aside from coffee it was his beverage of choice, followed closely by what? chocolate milk? Nick smiled at the thought. Like he needs the caffeine, Nick thought as he handed his friend his drink.

"Alright Greggo, now I'm not saying you are doing anything wrong. By all means if i were a girl I would be eating out of your hands by now," Greg raised an eyebrow "you know what I mean" the older man continued.

No, no it wouldn't. The more Sara though about it, the more she liked the idea. They were good for each other, Nicks patience would be more than enough to deal with Greg all the time. The team would be okay with it. Warrick would probably give Nick a good natured hard time, but no-one would be disowned. Ecklie would probably have a hissy fit, but he didn't need to know. Gris would just smile like he knew it all along.

"Okay, got it, thanks Nicky, you're a pal!" It was a two hours later. Both had drunk quite a few beverages in the course of the evening, and Greg was practically vibrating from all the sugar.

"Do you think i could try it out?" he asked. Nick nearly choked on the sip he was taking.

"What do you mean?"

"You know Nicky, you pretend to be Sara and I'll try out my slick new moves on you." Greg said sweetly, blinking his large brown eyes at Nick.

"Oh" Nick gulped. _Damn! I can't say no when he looks at me like that! But that is one hell of a bad idea_, he thought. "alright fine, but don't make me use a girly voice!"

"Gotcha!"

Sara slid into bed still preoccupied with thoughts on how to get her two co-workers together. Maybe she should invite them both to lunch then cancel? No they hung out a lot anyway, it would be no big deal to them. Maybe she should get Catherine in on it? She would usually go to Gris, but this time she wanted to do it on her own, well maybe with Catherine. Oh well, she would work on it in the morning.

Nick didn't know how it happened or what had possibly possessed him to, but he was now leaning dangerously close to Greg. Who, to Nick's surprise was leaning in too. He wasn't sure Greg was still pretending, something had changed. They laughed when Greg put his arm around Nick's shoulders and asked if he "came here often." They both knew that when Greg complimented his eyes that he was imagining Sara. How they had gotten this close was beyond the both of them. Nick could smell the omnipresent coffee scent on Greg's breath, and the lingering odor of chemicals from the lab. Greg's eyes suddenly got intense, he leaned in closer so Nick could even tell what kind of gel he used in his hair. It was all too much. Nick closed the gap between them suddenly, bringing their lips together. _Why did you have to do that! He will probably never speak to you again! He was only pretending!_ Nick's thoughts were screaming at him to stop, but he couldn't, he didn't even realize Greg was kissing back. He was finally snapped out of it when Greg paused for a breath, and to straddle his lap.

"Oh Greg, I'm sorry I didn't..." but he was cut off. Greg had placed a finger to his lips.

"Sshh, Nick it's okay. If you noticed I didn't exactly mind" he said shrugging a little.

"But what about Sara? I mean isn't she the one you're after?"

"Hey a player like me can be after more than one person" Greg teased. Nick had to grin, this was all too good to be true. His thoughts were interrupted by Greg nuzzling his neck.

"Mmmm, Nicky I wanted you so bad. I was so afraid to tell you though, I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Wow, to tell you the truth I wanted you too, but after you told me you liked Sara I was sure I didn't stand a chance!"

"Well I couldn't exactly say anything I mean I didn't think you would go for it."

"All this time and we never did anything about it."

"I knew swinging both ways had it's advantages!" Greg smiled, "I finally landed _someone_!"

Nick laughed, and tugged Greg in for another kiss.

And somewhere in her sleep Sara Sidle smiled.


End file.
